


hold it

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Desperation, Holding, Kink Discovery, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Noctis discovers omorashi is a Thing, and it's a Thing he's really, really into.





	hold it

**Author's Note:**

> For [this kinkmeme prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8143150#cmt8143150).
> 
> In case you managed to get this far and didn't notice the omorashi tag or don't know what omorashi is: it's pee. Well, specifically, the desperation of holding pee, and that's what this fic is about, in a sexy way (there is NO pissplay or any of that other stuff, just holding and letting go). If that doesn't float your boat turn back now! But if you're curious about what makes this kink hot keep reading -- it was once something I was squicked by until a fic about the desperation aspect convinced me otherwise so maybe I can do the same for you!

Alone time is scarce on a road trip with four guys, but Noct and Prompto manage to sneak back to their motel room while Ignis and Gladio are finishing up their dinner. They've barely gotten in the door before Noct is turning Prompto around against it, kissing him hard and urgently -- they've only got 20 minutes or so before the guys come back and he intends to make the most of it.

"Nnn-- Noct," Prompto gasps as Noct kisses down his throat, hands fumbling down the front of Prompto's pants to palm at his burgeoning erection. He's been thinking about this for hours, and he knows Prompto has been too. Ever since they agreed to stop at a motel for the night, Prompto has been shooting him suggestive looks, feeling him up (disguised as a bro slap) when they stopped for gas, even slurping at his cup noodles suggestively at dinner.

Noct gets down on his knees and opens Prompto's pants, pulling out his cock and taking it into his mouth. He's been waiting so long and it feels so good to have Prompto's dick in his mouth, to have Prompto's fingers sliding into his hair, to listen to the way Prompto gasps when he gets his tongue into the action.

Those hands are tightening in his hair and Noct thinks Prompto's going to pull him in and maybe fuck his mouth (god _damn_ he wants Prompto to fuck his mouth, his own cock is twitching already at the thought), but instead Prompto is pulling him away.

"S-- Stop, Noct, stop."

Noct looks up at Prompto, licking his lips before saliva can drip down his chin. "What's wrong?"

Prompto flushes and won't quite meet his eye. "Sorry, I just, I gotta pee. Two minutes okay? Just-- stay right there?"

Noct blinks in surprise, feeling his own cheeks heating. "Oh, uh, yeah okay."

Prompto retreats to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and Noct snakes a hand into his pants and starts stroking his cock while he waits. He's kind of embarrassed himself, thinking that he just had Prompto's dick in his mouth when Prompto had to-- when he--

There's a shuffling from the bathroom, then a long, relieved sigh as Noct hears the tinkle of urine in the toilet bowl. His dick jerks hard in his grasp, noticeably stiffening, and Noct thinks: _what the fuck_.

Prompto's grinning a little sheepishly when he comes back, but it's got nothing on the dark flush Noct knows is covering his own face and neck. "Pick up where we left off?" Prompto asks, and Noct grabs him by the hips and pulls him in.

***

Now that the thought has occurred to him, he can't forget about it. He can't help blushing when Prompto asks Ignis to pull over at the next bathroom. He can't help noticing when Prompto wanders off into the trees at camp. He can't help thinking about it and maybe jerking off a little when he gets to the toilet himself after a long drive, working himself up while he holds it just to see if he can piss while his dick is hard. (He can, it turns out, as long as he's not too close to coming, and he files that knowledge away for later.)

It's not like Noct doesn't know that there are people who are into weird things in bed. He's heard jokes about people being tied up or spanked or whatever, but he's never really _thought_ about it. Not before now, anyway.

He and Prompto have always worked well together. It was an easy transition from friends to something more -- something that's not really labeled, because they both know Noct will marry Luna and this might need to come to an end. (Noct is pretty sure Luna won't mind, but if it makes Prompto feel better to not get too committed, he can deal with that.)

In any case, Prompto has always been adventurous in bed. He's the one who has practically a library of sex toys, though he had to leave most of them behind in Insomnia. He's the one who talked Noct into trying rimming (and then wouldn't let him live down the fact that it made Noct come so hard he was incoherent for several blissful minutes). It's Prompto who's always ready for a handjob in his sleeping bag despite Ignis and Gladio sleeping right next to them -- though this one Noct has decided is off limits ever since the time Ignis woke up and made them help with breakfast every day for the rest of the week.

And Prompto's always been receptive to Noct shoving him into a different position or sliding in a fourth finger or maybe pulling his hair just a little bit. Still, this is different. It's weird. It's weird enough that Noct takes advantage of a few minutes of alone time in the morning when the guys are all puttering around outside the tent to load up a porn site on his phone and do some searching.

He finds a lot of stuff, some of which he thinks is just kind of gross, but some of which makes his dick ache. There's one video of a guy standing over a toilet, his legs shaking as he tries to hold it. Noct can't help reaching between his legs to jerk himself off as he watches it on silent, the man in the video squeezing his dick and balls to try to hold back in between frantically stroking himself. Noct's whole body feels hot and flushed as he watches the guy lose control, and he has to bite down on the edge of his sleeping bag to keep quiet as he comes hard in his hand.

Okay, so it's weird. But it's clearly a Thing, if there's this much porn of it, so he's comforted to know that it's not just him. And maybe Prompto will be into it too, if he can find the right time to ask. (Who is he kidding, he's never been able to _talk_ about stuff like this. But maybe he can hint enough that Prompto will get it, or find some other way to show him. He thinks about Prompto trembling the way the man in the video was and his dick twitches weakly. Yeah, he's gonna have to find a way.)

***

It's been a long drive by anyone's standards before they pull in to the motel at Longwythe. Gladio and Ignis head off on a supply run, and Ignis shoots Noct a look that says, _I'm leaving you two just enough time to have sex and make sure there's no sign of it before I get back_.

Noct doesn't worry about that much because he's been too distracted watching the way Prompto has been shifting in his seat for the last stretch of the drive. His secret fantasies are coming to the forefront of his mind and he thinks maybe he's finally found the right opportunity, if he can just catch Prompto in time.

He nods at Ignis absently as he follows Prompto up to the room with laser focus. As he expects, Prompto makes a beeline for the bathroom, but Noct follows him in. He comes up behind Prompto and slides his hands down the front of his pants, lips connecting with the smooth skin of Prompto's neck.

"Nnnn," Prompto breathes, leaning back into him. "Give me a sec to use the bathroom then I'm all yours, okay?"

Noct can feel half his blood rushing to his dick while the other half rushes to his face. He doesn't take his hands away. Instead, he gropes Prompto roughly through his pants, squeezing his piss-heavy cock. "You uh. You think you can hold it?"

"Dude I know you want me but give a guy a break, I promise I'll be quick," Prompto says, and Noctis can hear the grin in his voice. He grimaces, not sure how to express what he wants.

"No, I mean, I want you to-- I want to--" He's sure his face is turning as bright red as his skin will allow as he stumbles over his words.

". . . you want to what?"

"I want to fuck you while you hold it," he spits out finally. It's not the whole truth (he doesn't really want Prompto to _succeed_ at holding it) but it's damn close.

Prompto tenses under his hands. "I dunno, dude, I really have to go."

"I know. We can--" Noct takes a breath, rubbing his erection against Prompto's ass. No matter how much Noct has thought about this, he hasn't managed to talk about it, or hint about it, or anything else before now. And he doesn't really want to talk right now either, he just wants . . . "We can do it in the shower." Prompto shudders as Noct squeezes him again, caught between needing to go and getting hard in Noct's hand. "I'll blow you after if you want?" he offers.

Craning his neck to look over his shoulder, Prompto takes in the look on Noct's face and shivers a little under his hands. "This really turns you on, huh?"

"Fuck, Prompto, I know it's weird, I just--"

"Okay."

"What?"

"Okay, let's do it. I'm always down to try new things, and if you're into it that's good enough for me."

Noct moans helplessly and grinds himself against Prompto's ass. "You're the best," he says, turning Prompto around so he can get his tongue in his mouth. Their clothes come off quickly after that, and Noct runs back out to the bedroom to grab lube and a condom while Prompto braces himself, bent over partway against the wall of the shower stall, and strokes his own cock.

"Hold it as long as you can, okay?" Noct says as he slicks up his fingers, crowding in behind Prompto in the shower.

"Yeah, I'm good, just don't take too long," Prompto replies. "Besides I dunno if I can go if I'm hard anyway."

"You can." Noct slides a finger into Prompto's tight heat, making him whimper.

"How do you know?"

Noct bites his lip and works in a second finger. "Tried it myself, it was-- it's good, Prom, you can do it, it's gonna be so fucking hot."

Prompto laughs, then yelps and squeezes his cock when Noct's fingers brush his prostate. "Shit, that's-- too much--"

Noct does it again, just to watch Prompto squirm. He squirms so deliciously, legs pressing together, half-hard cock held tight to help stave off the inevitable. But Noct's own cock reminds him that he really, really wants to fuck Prompto and if he pushes this'll be over before he gets what he wants. So he quickly works Prompto loose, then gets on the condom and lubes himself up.

"Ready?" he asks, and Prompto nods. Noct notices he's gone back to stroking his cock, mostly hard now, though he's still panting and keeping his legs together.

"Spread your legs," Noct instructs, kicking Prompto's ankle with his foot. Prompto whines but he does it, making room for Noct to get in behind him and slide his cock into Prompto's ass. He's hot and tight like he always is, twitching around the base of Noct's dick.

"Ffffff-- _fuck_ ," Prompto gasps, "fuck, you better fucking hurry."

"Yeah, I'm hurrying, I'm-- can't wait to see you lose it, Prom, gonna be so--" Noct trails off into a groan as he starts moving, shallow thrusts growing longer and deeper as Prompto adjusts to him.

He slides a hand around Prompto's hip, knocking Prompto's hand out of the way to grope his cock himself. He's half-hard at this point, desperation beginning to beat out arousal, and Noct gives him a few firm strokes in time with the roll of his hips. It's so hot, exactly like he thought it would be, to see Prompto shaking with the effort of holding back. He wants to see Prompto fall apart, wants to see him trembling and crying and pissing all over himself, so he changes his angle to try to hit Prompto's prostate and moves his hand up to press against his belly.

"Noct, I can't--" Prompto whines as a few drops of urine leak out, splattering on the floor in an uneven pattern as his dick bounces with the force of Noct's thrusts. Noct draws a sharp breath, pressing more firmly on Prompto's belly. Prompto's face is red, his eyes closed tight and wet at the corners with shame as he grabs his cock with one hand to try to hold back. It's the goddamn hottest thing Noct has ever seen in his life, and he can feel the telltale signs of his orgasm building in his gut.

"Oh shit, _Prompto_ \--"

Prompto's incoherent, letting out a string of whimpers increasing in pitch as Noct presses harder, fucks him faster. Prompto gasps as he removes his hand and a few more drops leak out, then a spurt of a stream, abortively stopped. Noct is dimly aware that he's making noise himself, moaning as Prompto starts to lose control.

Finally, finally, Prompto loses it entirely, letting go in a hot stream that splashes down onto the tiles with a pained cry of relief. The sight pulls sharply in the pit of Noct's belly, not just tipping him over the edge but throwing him off the damn cliff with a shout to match. He comes hard while Prompto continues to empty his bladder, the puddle under them growing and starting to trickle down toward the drain as Noct rides out the aftershocks.

Finally, the stream stops, and Noct pulls out and slumps against the wall, tying off the condom and tossing it aside. Prompto straightens up shakily and switches on the shower, both of them yelping at the shock of cold water before it starts to warm up. Noct pushes Prompto against the wall out of the way of the spray and kisses him, a long, thorough kiss that ends with a series of softer closed-mouth kisses.

"Thanks," Noct says, "that was-- that was--"

"Weird, but really fucking hot," Prompto says. "Damn. I don't think I would have come up with that on my own. What gave you the idea?"

They move into the water, now warm enough to be comfortable, and Prompto starts washing himself off. "Um, you remember that time I was going down on you and you made me stop because you had to go? I've kinda been thinking about it since then." Noct grins sheepishly, adding, "You know I'm not good at talking about this stuff."

"Yeah, but we figure it out." Prompto rinses the soap off but lets his hand linger on his cock. "Speaking of blowjobs," Prompto says, raising his eyebrows, "I think there was a promise of one?"

Noct laughs and gets on his knees. Fair's fair, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely introductory, freosan, and as always misswonderheart for helping me out with this!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @marmolita.
> 
> Also: if you're curious about this kink, uh, here are a couple porn videos with it. This is actual porn folks so click at your own risk, not if you're underage, etc etc. [one](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5a0b589b5fa7c) [two](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph58bc9e6c24767)


End file.
